


SLEEP, APOLOGIES, AND ONE BED

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Roman wants to team up with Virgil to get rid of Janus.Janus wants to apologize.And Virgil just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	SLEEP, APOLOGIES, AND ONE BED

Virgil has officially had enough for today. He dropped himself ungracefully on his bed ready to just stay there until he dies. The wedding was worthless but somehow he played a much bigger role today to Thomas than Thomas himself at the wedding and worst of all he was stuck with Remus for several hours. The wedding was enough but for half a day with Remus, Virgil was surprised he lasted that long.

True he was a dark side so he dealt with Remus before, but the only past those 2 ever had was when Virgil was always forcefully dragged everywhere by him whenever Remus was bored and couldn't find Deceit. Or what he's officially called now ''Janus''. Virgil never knew Janus had the balls to do it. To actually tell Thomas his name. Virgil recalled a time when he was just created he had to guess after guess on what his real name was. It only took the day he was about to leave the others to tell him his real name.

Virgil remembered that day vividly like a terrifying nightmare, when he was about to leave after dealing with Remus trying to lock him in his room so he wouldn't go (luckily Remus forgot he left his mace in his room when he tried to lock him up). Deceit was the last person he saw as a dark side.

''You don't have to go, please Anxiety lets talk this out''? Deceit begged.

''No, I made up my mind and I want to help Thomas more than just as the villain. I thought that's something that you would understand?

''I do understand but that doesn't mean you have to be a Light Side and leave''? 

''Deceit there's no such thing as light and dark you're not a bad person, I know it and I want Thomas to see that too in the others''.

''Oh! So we're just ''the other'' now that's so much better name! The Light Sides and The Others''! Deceit said with disgust.

''I just want what's best for Thomas okay! don't you want that too? Virgil asked.

Deceit than took Virgil's arm and pushed him in his chest and wrapped all 6 arms around Virgil in a tight hug.

''I do... But not like this. Please stay''..., Deceit said in defeat.

Virgil was caught off guard, what is Deceit doing? He knows he doesn't like being embraced unless that side asks permission first. Virgil couldn't breathe.

''My name is Janus, Virgil''. The half snake side revealed to the scared side begging for some sort of trust.

And that's when Virgil tried to break out of the embrace, this was all too much, but Janus wouldn't break out of his struggle. Not without a fight.

''Please stay, Virgil'', Janus said forming tears trying to hold on to a puzzle piece of his life.

Virgil kept on fighting he needed to get out of here now. For Thomas, he needs him.

''Virgil Please''! Deceit screamed trying to tighten his grip on the side even more.

Virgil broke out but Janus grabbed his arms tightly.

STAY! Janus demanded never letting go.

Virgil screamed, ''You're hurting me''! And Virgil kicked Janus in the stomach. Janus landed on the floor and noticed what he was doing. As he watched Virgil take his stuff and leave, Janus ran to him and grabbed his belongings.

''Wait! Virgil I'm sorry! Please let me explain myself''! The lying side said desperately. 

Virgil was too scared so he ran off without his belongings to the Light Sides and left Janus alone.

Whenever Virgil thought of that day he always felt like he should of done it differently, but no matter how he looked at it he can't think of a solution that would have made things better. Then there was a knock at the door, Virgil struggled to get up and open the door to his room, it was Roman.

He looked like a complete wreck in Virgil opinion. His eyes and nose were as red as his sash and Virgil can see in the reflection of the light above him that he's been crying, a lot. Virgil was about to ask Roman what was wrong when suddenly Roman wrapped his arms around the anxious side and cried. Virgil hated people touching him without permission but he'll make an exception because Roman look like he needed it.

Roman knew he was a mess but he doesn't care all he wants to do is avoid Patton, Deceit, and Thomas and the only way to do that was going to Virgil. Patton and Thomas wouldn't think of him being here and Virgil also doesn't like Janus so that was also a bonus to him. Maybe he could even take his side when he tells him what happened.

After an hour of Roman telling Virgil what happened (in song and in detail) the two were laying on Virgil's bed. Roman on his back relaxed that he talked to someone and Virgil on his side hugging his pillow and doing his best not to fall asleep.

''You were right'', Roman said.

''What''? Virgil said tiredly confused.

''About Deceit he's nothing more than a villain and I think with your help we can get rid of him'', Roman explained himself.

''What''? Virgil said even more confused. Virgil never said anything about Deceit being a villain, true he thought he was a bad influence which made him treat him like one but not someone to get rid of for good. It would be like getting rid of himself Virgil thought. It wouldn't end well for Thomas. Then there was a knock on Virgil's door that startled the two sides a little. Little did the they know it was Janus.

Janus knew that if he was going to work with Thomas he has to make things right and he believes he should start with Virgil first, since he has been putting his apology to Virgil on the side line ever since he left, but now he's going to make things right and he's not leaving this spot he's in until things have been mended. With Virgil's belonging in his hand he knocked on his door.

When Virgil opened the door the 2 sides couldn't believe what they were seeing.

''Hello, Virgil'', Janus said, the snake like side shoved the MCR back pack in Virgil's arms. ''May I please come in and have a word with you''? Janus said anxiously in fear of Virgil's answer.

''He doesn't want to talk to you'' said Roman wrapping his arms around Virgil greedily like a dragon protecting it's treasure.

Janus cursed to himself of course Roman was here. That just makes things even more hard for him. Janus had a list of the sides he was going to go in order to apologize to and Roman was supposed to be the last one on his list since he was going to be the hardest, but Janus vowed he wouldn't leave this spot until he made things right with Virgil and he's not going to leave because of a half side.

''I'm sure if Virgil wants me to leave he'll tell me to leave by himself'', Janus said.

''Well I'm afraid Virgil is too tired to listen to your bullshit right now... Actually I think he's tired of your bullshit period''. Roman said tightly his grip around the purple side. 

''If he's so tired then maybe you should leave and let him rest I'm sure he's had a busy day'', Janus spat back.

''How about you leave now'', Roman said tightening his grip even more with rage against the half snake.

Virgil couldn't breathe and he's had enough for today so he uses whatever strength he has to push Roman off of him. Virgil opened his MCR back pack and saw everything was in there and nothing was tampered with.

''You wanted to talk, okay let's talk'', Virgil said.

Roman looked at Virgil in disbelief and so did Janus. Janus was hoping to speak with him alone so he said, ''may I speak with you alone''?

''No'', Virgil said he was tired and he wanted to sleep but it seems today is another day that he's not gonna get what he wants, so he sat on his bed ready for Janus to speak.

Janus swallowed his pride and said ''I wanted to apologize Virgil. For everything''.

''You're going to need to be a little more specific'' Roman interrupted.

Janus glared at Roman than turned his attention to Virgil.

From when you left the dark sides to now, ''I should have respected your choices, you are your own side. It's just-''

''And what were those things you did when Virgil started leaving the dark sides to now'', Roman interrupted again.

Janus wanted to scream at Roman, this conversation should only be between him and Virgil, not him, Virgil , and Roman. Janus was about to say something to Roman when he heard a snore.

Virgil was asleep.

Janus looked at the sleeping side and thought of course this wedding has been stressing Thomas out for weeks, and of course Virgil would be like this. As Janus grabbed a blanket to cover Virgil, but Roman beat him to it and started to lay his body right next to Virgil on his bed.

Janus knew he should leave but he doesn't want to leave Virgil alone with Roman with the way he was acting. Touching him, squeezing him, and not letting one word come out of his mouth. So he decided to stay. Janus laid on the other side of Virgil and covered himself in the blanket he was going to use to cover Virgil. Roman kept his green glaring eyes on Janus as he uses one of his arms to wrap around the unconscious Virgil's stomach. Janus stared back with no emotions, he had no idea what to do. Should he say sorry for all that's happened, Janus tried to open his mouth when Roman shushed him.

''You'll wake him up'', he whispered viciously.

So Janus just did the only thing he could do, go to sleep.

When Janus woke up his head was resting on Virgil's shoulder like a warm pillow. Virgil was always warm, he loved dressing up for the fall or winter no matter what day it was. Janus always remembered those day when Virgil was a dark side he would dress under the weather so Virgil could try and warm him up with his hugs. The thought made Janus smile, he missed those days, now he hopes maybe he could have them back.

''He's mine'', Roman claimed.

Janus eyes met Romans still glaring face.

The others may have taken your side but he'll never take yours no matter what you bribe him with, Roman said tightly moving Virgil's unconscious body close to his.

That sentence gave Janus a chill, he used to think like that too before Virgil joined the light sides. Now he knows better. Virgil is his own side and he should have respected Virgil's past choices than maybe things would have been better than what's happening right now. Janus moved closer to Virgil and took his hand, feeling that comforting warmth Virgil always had. 

''Roman...'' Janus said in a whisper, ''I'm warning you because I don't want the past to repeat itself again. Virgil was never yours to begin with.''

Roman stared at Janus ready to kill.

''And he was never mine to begin with either'', then Janus went back to sleep.

When Virgil woke up he found 2 sleeping sides in his bed, ''Shit... I can't move'' Virgil cursed.


End file.
